


To End The Rapture

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [2]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Eyeliner, F/M, Fluff, aw jimmy, metalcore gods, the vampire look was so in, those dimples for the first time, young fangirl crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: 2003





	To End The Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a fluff/filler chapter, but I thought it would be cute to add.

Violet was hot and annoyed. They had driven all the way to South Carolina to party with some friends and go to Warped Tour. It had been an awesome day, but Jade had yanked her away from a band she wanted to see because she wanted to go find Avenged Sevenfold's stage.  
  
Violet had started listening to their new album and it kicked some serious ass. But there had been a cute boy at the stage she was being dragged away from. And for whatever reason, for a couple of months now, Violet had been outrageously horny.  
  
So there they were, at the very front, waiting for the band to start as Vi gave Jade dirty looks.  
"What's been with you lately, anyway? You're different." Jade started another beer.  
"Fuck you. That's what. I need to get laid." This got the attention of several guys around them.  
  
Just then the band took the stage and Violet glanced up. A tall, built, dark haired metalcore god took the mic. He had one sleeve done and the other arm was almost bare. So much black. His hair. His eyeliner, which set off his sparkly green eyes. His sleeveless shirt, his slacks. His ear spacers. His nail polish. Oh god, he was so tall and those legs went for miles. When he happened to saunter to the other side of the stage, she noticed he also had the most perfect ass.

She probably stuck out, because when they started with "Rapture," she just stood there staring as the kids around her went crazy. The whole world continued in slow motion. Until he started singing.

Even though she'd heard his voice for a couple of years now, it felt like the very first time. He screamed into the mic and jumped around the stage with an explosive amount of energy and her heart melted. There was something about the way he sang/screamed into a mic. The way his large hand wrapped around it and the other one held the chord. His dark smirk when he could tell the crowd was into it. Holy fuck--the dimples. When he flashed a smile, she almost fainted. They went for fucking miles.

Jade finally noticed that her sister was all but catatonic, "Fucking hot, isn't he?"  
All Vi could muster was a whine and slight nod of her head.

"I'm gonna marry Mr. Hair In His Face."

"Which one? They both have hair in their face."  
Jade pointed to the most reserved one of the bunch, a guitarist with black hair tinged red that had just nailed the crap out of a solo.

"What? Why? You can't even see his face. At least the other one--" She stopped when she saw the short guitarist with black and bright bluish purple hair jumping around like he was on speed, "Wow. He's adorable."

"They're all fucking hot, I've tried to tell you. Jimmy's kinda lanky, but still cute and look at those arms and legs go. Bet he's wild in bed."

"Yeah, drummers and their--" When she tried to get a good look at the drummer, her field of view was suddenly blocked by the lead singer leaning one long leg up on a platform near them and screaming out towards the crowd.

He was _right_ above them.

Sometime during the seconds she could only stare up at him, his eyes met hers for a heavenly split second. She would swear to herself for the rest of time that his dark green eyes flashed at her and that he smirked slightly before moving across the small stage again. Jade was too engrossed in staring at the lead guitarist, though, so she had no witnesses.

The feelings coursing through her veins as Violet watched Shadows perform made her skin crawl and between her legs damp. Whatever had been going on with her lately, was now multiplied by a hundred as she listened to that deep, husky baritone scream like his life depended on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to make this longer, but wasn't sure where to take it. So there it is--when Vi got her first crush on Shads. Aw.


End file.
